


Fixing the Situation

by rebalabroo



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebalabroo/pseuds/rebalabroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what should happen after Lexa's death in 3.07. This is only a one shot. Contains F/F relationships if you don't like, don't read. Please leave feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing the Situation

Hello all, so this is a bit angsty at times but that's only due to the crap situation the show runner (I refuse to write his name near my stories) screwing the storyline up. I hope you enjoy. I have another Clexa/Doctor Mechanic multi chapter story to post when I can. Enjoy and please leave feedback and let me know what you think. This is only a one shot and does have a happy ending.

Translations at the end.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Disclaimer :- I do not own anything aside from my own writings, cos if I did you know Lexa would be very much alive and fighting at Clarke's side.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Titus had done what he had promised to his Heda. He didn't hurt Clarke or Murphy anymore. They had been moved to another room once the Conclave had begun. They stayed in Polis as guests of the former commander, then once the new one was chosen, which as Lexa had predicted was Aiden, he'd even managed to best Ontari, they became guests of the new commander. After all the ceremonies were done, he asked to meet with Clarke. Once alone, he did as the previous commander had and swore fealty to her and her people. He then explained that Lexa had requested he do this to ensure Clarke would trust him to protect her and her people as best he could. He swore to send riders, while she was away dealing with Pike, to advise her if anything changed In regards the blockade of Skaikru with the coalition. He then told her thanks to the spirit of Lexa, he knew what had happened to his predecessor and asked her to stay long enough to see Titus pay for his crime. She agreed and only asked one for more thing and that was to allow her, when the time came, to have access to what she now knew the grounders referred to as the flame, Titus had placed in the back of his neck. He agreed to this without question. Clarke was present when Aiden had called on Titus and watched the horror on the mans face when the teen made the accusation over how their commander had died, then as he stood pulling his sword, which had been Lexa's. He had offered it to her but she already had the knife Lexa kept at her hip resting against her own, she didn't feel right taking it and figured the boy may draw strength from it. He yelled at Titus to confess, which he did in front of the Twelve Clans ambassadors as shocked gasps ran through the group he turned to Clarke "Jus drein jus daun" he said to her, he sentenced him to death saying even if Mount Weather was gone he should not have used that weapon and killed his commander then he removed his head from his shoulders in one blow. He ordered that the blockade be maintained but that the kill order not be related to Wanheda or the man named Murphy that would remain as his guest and he said he looked forward to her return to Polis once Skaikru had bought Pike to justice or dragged him to Polis for coalition justice.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Clarke had spent the whole ride to Arkadia fairly numb, the events of the past week weighing heavily on her. When she arrived at the gates she dismounted and was greeted by Pike and Bellamy. As they went to take her prisoner, she pulled Lexa's knife and dropped the chancellor to the ground with a slash to the back of his knee, she pulled him up onto both his knees and held the knife to his throat "Where's Octavia?" She asked.

Bellamy swallowed "In the stockade with Indra and the other grounders" he answered.

"Drop the guns" she said to the approaching guards.

"Do it" Pike yelled as she pushed the knife into his flesh. They obeyed.

Clarke noticed Miller and Kane standing behind the guards "Go free anyone he's keeping prisoner, I'm taking back Arkadia" the younger of the two took off, she waited until the grounders with Indra, Lincoln and Octaiva came out followed by her mother and everyone else. Once everyone was there, she spoke "As a result of this mans actions Lexa from Trikru, our commander is...." She gulped and pulled harder on Pike "is dead, had he not slaughtered that army, had he left that village alone she would still be alive" Tears were falling as she spoke "I, Clarke from Skaikru and Wanheda, the commander of death, charge you with the murder of over 300 people and following the laws of the Coalition I sentence you to death" a few gasps were heard.

"Clarke enough" her mother said, stepping forward.

"No" she said "It'll never be enough" she said and slit his throat. No one moved as she put the knife back on her hip, pulled the gun that had killed her lover from the back of her pants and shot him twice in the chest, then dropped the weapon on the ground. Any noises the man was making stopped. She bent over and pulled the chancellors pin from his chest and walked forward everyone stepped back until she reached Kane, she placed it in his hand "Don't abuse that, you just saw what happened to the last man who did" she turned to Indra "Take him to the blockade, confirm with them that it has been done and hold your ceremony, get word to Aiden that it's over and tell him I'll return to Polis after a few days rest" 

"Yes Wanheda" she said, she instructed the grounders to pick him up.

"Give her what she needs" she said to Kane, who nodded, then she walked off towards the Ark, ignoring anyone's calls to her as she went.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Clarke went straight to the room she had occupied when she had briefly stayed here. She knew her mother would have kept it open for her. She closed the door, it looked the same as it had the last time she'd been there, before Mount Weather, even before she had shared her first kiss with Lexa. Tears sprang forward, every time any thoughts of her lover entered her head she found herself crying. Watching Titus die and killing Pike hadn't lessened that, if anything it just made it worse. She sat on her bunk and stared at her hands, they were covered in blood. She looked at the bright red substance, moving it between her fingers, it looked so different from Lexa's "Clarke" her mother said from the doorway.

The blonde snapped out of her trance and stood "I need to..." She waved her hands at her.

"Clarke" she said again following her into her bathroom.

"Mom, I can't..." She started as she washed her hands but was cut off.

"How did she die?" Abby asked, it was enough for Clarke to freeze, she sobbed and fell to her knees. The doctor scooped her daughter against her "Shhh" she held her as her hands fisted in her shirt and she cried uncontrollably for the first time since Lexa's body was carried away by her killer.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

After Abby moved Clarke back to her bunk the blonde had cried herself to sleep in her mothers arms. She spent an hour watching her daughter sleep until she woke suddenly from a nightmare. After calming down and recovering, as she had to every time she woke and remembered that Lexa was still dead. She explained everything to her mother when she reached the part about the AI, she'd decided to omit the detail that Murphy had given her, the reason that he was still in Polis, the fact that A.L.I.E. had caused the apocalypse. They needed to get all the information together and then work out what to do. When she told her mother some of what Murphy had told her about the city of light, her mother had taken her hand and led her to her quarters "I hid them here because I realised Thelonius had gotten to Jackson" she said as she pulled a mat back exposing a grate, she pulled it open and laid on the floor pulling the bag out. She opened it and showed Clarke "Did it look like this?" She asked.

"Kind of" she said as Abby placed it in her hands "It had ridges on it, I saw it again when they put it in Aiden" she turned it over "So they've swallowed them?" She asked.

"Yes, then it attaches to the brain stem and its filaments interrupt the pain receptors for what seems to be both physical and emotional pain" the doctor said as she put the bag back, she trusted her daughter not to do anything stupid "They seem to turn into smiling zombies afterwards"

"That describes what I saw him pull out of Lexa but she was never like that" Clarke said as the gears turned over in her brain. Murphy had told her about the Polaris shuttle it was all pointing to maybe the AI she'd seen might have been an upgraded version.

"She was...." Abby started but stopped "Focused"

The blonde rolled her eyes "She was like that with her subjects and anyone she didn't trust, privately she was very different" she explained "Is there anyone I could still trust that's taken it?" She asked, moving the subject away from Lexa.

"Raven, it was remarkable, her leg still doesn't work but she feels no pain" she said still shocked "I wouldn't tell her that you've seen a similar chip though, Sinclair said she's gotten rather sneaky with Thelonius lately"

"I will" Clarke said pocketing the chip "I'll see what I can find out" she said and turned.

"Clarke" the doctor said "If you need to talk.."

"I know" she said and left.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

On her way to find Raven, Clarke ran into two guards leading a hand cuffed Bellamy in the other direction. She tried to ignore them "Clarke" he called out after she passed.

She stopped and turned as she reached him she turned to the guards "Let him go for a minute" she said and they complied, she punched him full force in the mouth, knocking him back on his ass "yu laik stedaunon kom me" she uttered and spat at him, he gave her a confused look "You are dead to me" she said in English, kicked him and walked away.

"Raven?" She called out as she reached the garage.

"Clarke" the mechanic said as she came into view from the other side of the cars "I heard you made quite an entrance" she said with a smile.

"Yea, well he was an asshole" she said "I was talking to some people about this city of light stuff and everyone says your the one to talk to"

Raven smiled again, it was disturbing "What did you want to know?" 

"Do you see other people there?" Clarke asked.

"Yea, Jaha, the others from here, this guy Jaha bought with him who died is there, a lot of people I don't know actually like a normal city would be I suppose, I don't know" she said "The chick in red, A.L.I.E"

"Have you seen..." She stopped, she knew that it wasn't really possible that the chip that was in Lexa was connected to this matrix.

"Lexa?" Raven asked, when Clarke shot her a look she continued "I heard what happened" she said "I haven't seen her" she said. The blonde sighed sadly "Talk to Jaha, he might be able to give you a key, you won't feel that overwhelming sadness anymore"

Clarke ignored her "Who is A.L.I.E?" She asked, when Raven frowned she explained "If I'm thinking about coming to the city of light I want to understand" she explained.

"She's the..." The brunette was trying to find the right word "Program or A.I. I guess you could call her that runs the city of light"

"A.I.?"

"Yea, she was looking for some lines of code the other day" she said figuring she could trust Clarke plus if she could convince her to join then everyone else definitely would "She called it some kind of upgrade, she thought it was on the ark but Jaha thinks it might have been on some thirteenth station that her creator Becca had gone to, to be safe from her for some reason" 

Raven went on to explain that A.L.I.E seemed to be contained in the backpack Jaha had with him and that it also contained the city of light. In that moment Clarke knew everything, A.L.I.E was the original program that had gone crazy and caused the apocalypse, her creator had worked on the second A.I. On the space station and had escaped before Polaris had been blown out of the sky. She'd become the first commander and created a linage of nightbloods to be able to handle the chip. Well, that's what the mix of the grounder folklore, what she'd learned from Murphy and Raven had told her. She would need to do get Jaha or even just the backpack to Aiden and link the two somehow. This would solve the problems that caused A.L.I.E to go off the grid and kill everyone then maybe, just maybe, give her a way to reunite with Lexa. She brushed her fingers over the chip in her pocket. It wasn't the key to easing her pain, it was the key to reuniting with her lover.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

"Clarke" Jaha said coming over to her as she sat outside near a fire later that night "Raven said you might have an idea about Polaris" he said as he sat next to her.

"Clarke" a voice said interrupting them, it was Octavia.

"I'll be right back" she said to him and stood up walking with the aspiring grounder "What was the response at the blockade?" She asked.

"They had just performed the burning ceremony when I left, they had sent riders to Polis but were already breaking up the blockade. Once they heard it was Wanheda that killed Pike they were satisfied" she explained "Clarke, I'm sorry about Lexa, I know I...." She stopped "I never wanted her...." Octavia couldn't find the words.

"It's okay" the blonde said "Are you joining Trikru again?" She asked.

"Indra has asked me to be her second again, with her being hurt, she needs me" she explained.

"Bellamy?" She asked, only because of how the younger girl cared for her brother.

"He can rot" she said "maybe one day we'll be able to talk, just have someone send word when they decide what to do with him" she said as they reached her horse "Should I be worried that your talking to Jaha?" she asked as she mounted the animal.

Clarke cracked a small smile the first one she had since everything happened "No I'm trying to fix that situation or at least make it safer" she handed her a note "I need you to give that to Indra but don't read it before hand" the grounder frowned "Trust me you'll just wanna stay out of it" 

Octavia nodded and slipped it into her jacket. She held out her arm, Clarke took it in the Trikru handshake "May we meet again" the brunette said, the blonde nodded and released her. Octavia kicked the horse and took off out of the gates.

Clarke made her way back to Jaha.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Once the man had heard that Clarke thought she might know where the 2.0 version of A.L.I.E might be he was ready to leave the next morning with Raven in tow. The blonde had visited her mother and explained that she might have worked out a way to make the chips safer for everyone or render them useless, she also had gotten a second chip from her saying she would need it for what she had planned. Her mother hesitantly agreed handed over a second chip then said she would hold off on destroying anything or removing any chips until she heard from Clarke. The blonde and her two travel companions headed out in one of the Rovers. Raven drove for a good half an hour towards the road to Polis, when they came across a downed tree "Is this the only road in?" Jaha asked.

"No" Raven said "but if we go back and circle around it'll take us hours longer"

Before any more could be said a group of grounder warriors appeared in front of them "Skaikru" the largest one called "Show yourselves"

The ex chancellor looked at Clarke in the back seat "Can you deal with this?" He asked.

"They look like Ice Nation" she said looking at Raven to see if she'd argue, she just looked at the blonde, her mom was right, it was effecting some memories "I'll see what I can do, you might want to get out though" 

She stepped out of the back of the vehicle, she held up her hands and spoke "teik the man en frag em op" she instructed the Trikru Warriors she'd asked Indra to have them intercept them. She knew neither Jaha or Raven spoke the grounder language "em ste a natrona kom the heda" she explained.

"sha wanheda, the gada?" The grounder asked.

"the gada ste kom me" she explained "be pis kom me so em does nou attack me" Clarke turned to the pair behind her "They aren't listening" she said. Clarke moved in front of Raven as three of the men approached they pushed the blonde against the woman behind her, Clarke lifted her elbow and clocked Raven in the jaw knocking her out cold, knowing she would be A.L.I.E's eyes to what was about to happen if she didn't, then she collapsed on the ground faking her own unconsciousness. 

The warrior pulled his sword out as another forced him to kneel on the ground "I am not afraid of death, do as you need" he said.

The grounder didn't hesitate, he stabbed the man through the chest, stopping his heart. He fell to the ground dead. Clarke got up then and checked Raven, she would be out for a little longer, she'd have a headache or she would have, if she was able to feel it. She quickly pulled Lexa's knife out and cut into the back of the ex chancellors neck, she knew he would already be within the matrix and having an extra chip might help her. Clarke looked to the grounders and they weren't paying any attention to her, they were more interested in the Rover. She pulled it out and it behaved much like the one Titus had taken from Lexa, she pocketed it and stood, she held out her arm "Thank you for your assistance today"

"Indra told me you needed someone dealt with who could possibly hurt our new commander" he said taking her arm in the usual handshake.

"I'm sorry for the bit of confusion I just needed them to believe it was a real ambush to prevent any problems with my people" she explained, none of it was truly a lie, she believed that Jaha could hurt Aiden under A.L.I.E's influence and Raven needed to believe they'd been jumped.

"We understood, we'll take him and give him a burial" he said "May we meet again, Wanheda" he said.

"May we meet again" she replied and let him go. One of the men picked up Jaha as the others pulled the tree from the road.

Within a few minutes of them leaving Raven came to, Clarke started to explain what happened but the brunette stopped her "Jaha already told me, you got knocked out to and they killed him, he's fine, he's in the city of light"

"Can you drive? We should get going" The blonde asked her.

"I'm good" the brunette said as Clarke helped her onto her feet. The both got in and set off.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Clarke got Raven to stop at the limits of Polis as they didn't allow the vehicles into the city. Raven grabbed the backpack and the blonde took the tool box they believed could help them to merge the chip into the backpack. It didn't take them long to arrive in the capital. Clarke headed straight for the tower and Raven followed, slightly distracted by the open market.

At the bottom, of the tower the guards stepped aside without hesitation. The blonde headed straight to the lift and the grounders running the lift sent them straight to the top floor without instruction. Clarke took Raven straight to her new room, she had yet to set foot in her old one, she would face that eventually "Just wait here, let me speak to the commander first and I'll take you down to where the chip is" she explained as she covertly picked up a pair of scissors she kept on the cupboard in front of her, she headed out.

As she walked to the throne room, she playing with the two inactive chips in her pocket. When the guards opened the doors Aiden was standing outside on the balcony, He turned and his stoic expression reminded her of Lexa "Wanheda" he said and moved into the room "Leave us" he instructed and everyone left the room including the guards.

"Clarke" the blonde corrected.

"Clarke" he said "I've heard tails of your victory at Arkadia, you continue to live up to the name my people bestowed on you"

Clarke sighed, she knew she used it to her advantage a lot but being called the commander of death reminded her of the lives she'd taken "Arkadia is honoured that you will consider them as the thirteenth clan again"

"You are here for another reason though" he stated "You wish to inspect the flame"

"Yes" she said "I'm sorry"

"No apologies needed, you saw it removed from Lexa and your naturally curious. The wound has yet to heal so you only need remove a few stitches then stitch it back up" he turned and put his head forward.

Clarke took a deep breath and hoped this worked, she used the scissors to undo the stitches, once she had, the wound opened like it had on Lexa but this time instead of crawling out two tendrils waved in the air, she pulled one of the inactive chips out of her pocket and placed it near the one in Aiden, it reached out and two tendrils came from the one she was holding reaching towards the flame. Here goes nothing thought and allowed the tendrils to touch. The one in her hand lit up and started to change shape until it looked like the one Aiden had, after about thirty seconds, the chips retreated from each other. The one Clarke had looked identical to the flame now and the commanders chip had retreated back into his neck and pulled the wound closed. She pulled some cloth from her pocket and cleaned the black blood from his neck "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I only felt a little movement" Aiden told her "Did you get what you needed?" He asked. Instinct had told him she was looking for Lexa's spirit and he would do what he could to help them reunite.

"I hope so" she said "I'll sew you back up, then take my leave to rest"

"I've left things as they were in Titus chamber, your friend Murphy has been using it as his room" he explained.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

When Clarke returned to her room, she found Raven sitting in a chair, meditating. Something she never thought she would see her do "Raven" she said and the mechanic, slowly opened her eyes "We should go down to where the pod is" she said.

The brunette stood "Jaha and A.L.I.E are excited that she will finally get to see the new chip"

The blonde brushed her fingers over the changed chip, without realising it, she put it in the same pocket as the inactive chip she was keeping for herself. They headed to the elevator. As they went down she turned to Raven "There is an old friend of ours staying here" she explained as the elevator stopped and they headed to what was now murphy's room. As Clarke opened the door she called out "John".

Suddenly Raven was again unconscious on the floor. Murphy picked up the backpack "I thought you'd be a day or two more"

"Pike and Jaha were easier to take out than I thought" the blonde explained, she held her hand out to Murphy and he gave her the backpack. He then picked up the unconscious mechanic and put her on the bed "Is there any reason Raven's here?" He asked.

"She took the chip, I needed someone who had it to see if things change when introduce this" she said pulling the hopefully copied chip from her pocket. She opened the backpack easily, having watched Raven do it twice, she managed to memorise the unlock code. She could see where the chip belonged. She looked to Murphy and took a breath "God I hope this works" she said and pushed the chip into place. The tendrils spread out across all parts of the system in the backpack, as the system was rerouted and the new codes were introduced. The suddenly it looked like the backpack had shut down but the chip was now glowing brightly. Raven stirred and looked straight at the pair "Clarke?" She said looking confused.

The blonde smiled, she could finally see emotion behind the brunettes eyes, they had looked glassy and rather emotionless before "I'm here" she said "How's your pain?" She asked.

"Crappy as always unless I'm...." She stopped and closed her eyes "Becca says thank you, you did exactly what was needed to stabilise A.L.I.E and the matrix that runs the city of light" she explained, she smiled "She says you should use the other chips in your pocket" she said.

Clarke pulled the chip she'd taken from Jaha and handed it to Murphy "You wanna go with me?' She asked.

"It's safe now" Raven said laying on the bed "The purpose of it to help us in this life then be able to upload our consciousness so we can be with our loved ones after they pass, once a chip is in you, you can come and go as you please then when you die, your essence or soul remains here so you can be within your loved ones" she explained "Then the chip can be passed on to another"

"Do we need to keep the back pack?" Clarke asked.

"No, the matrix is supported by each chip, each chip uses your own body as a power source and transmits the matrix, the more active chips the stronger it will become" Raven smiled, she opened her eyes, she shifted her legs over and winced at the pain "There's someone there waiting for you" 

Clarke pulled her chip from her pocket "Shit" she said when she saw it "It's a command chip" she said disappointed "I must have put it in with the one I copied from Aiden"

Raven closed her eyes again "Becca says its safe"

"I'm not a nightblood, I'm not strong enough" she said tears starting to appear. 

"Take this one" Murphy said, after watching Clarke lose Lexa, he wouldn't stand by and watch her have to wait for their reunion.

"No" the mechanic said "Becca says its safe because she created it for you, you are the Skaikru commander and the Commander of Death, the chip will allow you greater access, the ability to communicate with anyone in the matrix without going into the city of light"

Murphy grabbed his water bottle, he put the chip in his mouth and drank. Clarke took it from him and did the same. They headed over to the bed and sat either side of Raven. The blonde closed her eyes. Suddenly appeared before her a pristine cityscape, she recognised the tower in Polis "Hi" a woman in a T-shirt and jeans said "My names Becca, I was the first nightblood commander and creator of what A.L.I.E. referred to as the city of light, which is a pretty name for consciousness matrix but maybe we should just stick to City of Light" she said smiling.

Jaha and Raven appeared in front of her, Murphy was a few seconds slower "Whoa" he said.

Becca looked past Clarke and smiled "We can discuss, what to do with the rest of the chips later" she said. Raven disappeared after a few seconds so did Murphy, both obviously obviously opening their eyes and leaving for the time being. Becca and Jaha walked away talking.

Clarke watched them go for a few seconds until, she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again "Clarke" the blonde turned slowly to see Lexa standing behind her, dressed like she was in her final moments but the clothes looked brand new. Her hair was down and bushed over her shoulder. Her face was clean of makeup and her tattoos that the blonde had always admired were still there

"Are you real?" She asked.

Lexa reached out and took her hand, Clarke gasped at the connection "I'm here, I'm real" she assured her.

The blonde, picked up her other hand "I've missed you so much" she sobbed losing control.

Lexa pulled her into her body, the blonde arms going around her waist "I love you Clarke, I never want to be apart from you again" the brunette said.

"I love you too" Clarke said as she lifted her head and kissed her.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

It had been almost two months since Clarke had fixed then joined the city of light, all of Skaikru were now attached to it, even Abby had given in since her daughter explained everything. They'd sent a group out with Murphy to get the other twenty boxes of chips from the mansion, they would start giving some to the grounders at the next summit. Clarke was back living in Polis and acting as an advisor to Aiden who wanted to continue Lexa's legacy of peace. After Pike was killed all had become peaceful again within the 13 clan's. She was also still the ambassador for her people. After she'd been reunited with her soulmate the blonde had Lexa's arm tattoo put on her own upper arm to honour the brunette and so everyone would understand exactly what she meant to her. Abby hadn't been too happy but had given in when Clarke broke down about it. Her days were spent dealing with the politics of the grounder culture and her nights when she was asleep were spent with Lexa. The first few nights they'd spent together they had done nothing but make love in the room Lexa resided in. When they weren't doing that they were talking, about everything. Lexa's 'Life' since they'd been separated, What had happened when she'd returned to Arkadia after her death. The ex commander was proud of her actions. Within a week the blonde had become completely mentally exhausted from living two lives without giving her mind rest. That night, well it was actually day within the City, Lexa had insisted she sleep and spent the time watching over her as she rested fully. The first night she'd woken screaming about blood and Lexa, the couple spent an hour crying together before they both fell asleep. That became their lives, Clarke living two lives, one with her people and one with the woman she adored, spending their days being a normal couple without having to fight for their lives. During the times she was away from the city of light, due to the chip she had, she could talk to Lexa and the ex commander was able to contact her as well so they were never really apart for too long.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

This life continued for them until one fateful day about a year later. Clarke was heading to Arkadia, there had been some attacks on their people but no one knew who'd committed them. They were usually done under the cover of night. At the last attack which had been a beating on Octavia who had been living in a nearby Trikru village with Lincoln and their baby boy, Alex, both Clarke and Lexa had cried when they told them his name, they had agreed not to put any children into the city of light until they were ready and old enough to make the decision for themselves so Lexa would have to wait to meet her namesake. The blonde ambassador stopped her horse near the couples home and dismounted. She heard a rustle in the bushes and froze. Before she could move a shot rang out. Clarke went down, her knee unable to support her as the blood from the bullet hole flowed out. Her assailant quickly grabbed her and dragged her off, as she was pulled away she heard her friends talking about the shot and the fact her horse was there then they found the blood and began to panic. Lincoln quickly mounted her horse and started calling for her, Octavia headed into their hut and closed the door. Within a minute, Lexa's voice rang in her head 'Clarke, are you alright? What happened?'

It had taken months but Clarke could now speak to her lover through their commander connection without speaking out loud 'Someone shot my knee then grabbed me'

'Lincoln is riding around on your horse, try calling out' the brunette suggested. She got out half a word, when the man hit the side of her knee, she screamed both out if her mouth and through their connection He threw her on the ground, she grunted, she looked up and finally saw her assailants now scarred face "Emerson" she said confused.

He was completely feral, his eyes furious and unfocused "You destroyed everything, you killed my family"

"You held my family and were killing them off one by one" Clarke spat back with venom.

He kicked her hard in the side of the knee, she screamed again, she was fairly certain it was dislocated and her leg broken 'Clarke talk to me please?' Lexa asked softly.

'It's Emerson' she replied.

'You've got to get away' the brunette said the worry clouding her voice.

'I'm trying but my knee is ruined' she explained

'I'll see who's around' Lexa said.

"What do you want from us. You are the one who attacked my people including Octavia" she realised.

"I want you to die miserable and alone like your making me" he spat at her "I heard your precious protector died taking a bullet that was meant for you" he added and watched the fury start boiling in the blonde again.

'Don't let him push you into something you don't want to do Clarke' Lexa's voice warned 'I found Raven with Abby, they're both on their way, they traced your chip' she added 'Just hold on'

'I'm trying to' she said 'I love you' the blonde told her.

'I love you too, don't start saying good bye, Clarke your still so important to everything' Lexa said.

"Go float yourself" she said to Emerson "You aren't gonna make me kill you"

He hit her in the side of the head with the rifle in his hands and she wavered but didn't pass out "I don't have to do that, I can kill you then your precious people or maybe even the new commander will give me my death"

Clarke opened and closed her eyes, her connection with both reality and with Lexa was wavering, obviously the brunette could feel it 'Clarke, sweetheart, please stay with me'

"I can't, I'm...." The blonde said out loud but Lexa still heard her.

'Fight Wanheda' she replied 'the commander of death does not just give up' she said angrily 'FIGHT'

Clarke pulled the knife she'd carried since her lovers death from her belt. Emerson was pacing past her, when he went past her she rammed the knife into his knee, he hit the ground screaming. He writhed on the ground for a few seconds until the blonde moved to stab at him again, he grabbed her arm and held the knife away "Finally" he said as his arm moved between them.

Clarke felt the knife before she saw it, it slipped easily into her stomach. Guessing from where the weapon was still sitting, it would have pierced her liver and spleen "The mighty Wanheda dies at the hands of the last mountain man" he said and laughed, stupidly letting her hand go.

Clarke groaned "More like the last mountain men is added to the commander of death's list of kills" she rolled screaming in pain as the knife pushed further into her "Die you bastard" he said and stabbed him in the neck as he gasped his last breaths she spoke "Jus drein jus daun" she said and pulled it out and stabbed him in the heart. She collapsed onto her side she could barely hear Lexa's voice as she slipped into unconsciousness.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Lexa waited, she first paced her room then headed outside, she found Murphy sitting in the court yard between the huge buildings in the city as the brunette walked over he spoke "She's alive for now" he said "Raven just came to give you an update but got called back before she could get up to you"

"She's dying" the ex commander said as she stood in front of him, her hands behind her back "I can feel her connection with this world strengthening and the hold on the physical world slipping"

"I think she wants to be here with you more than stay there, everything is so harsh there, we're perfectly safe here"

"I wouldn't take bets on that" Lexa said sitting next to him "Even Becca herself said that technology will eventually be our down fall as it was once before, we are currently safe and will live beyond our physical form but I would never assume it will last forever, live your life outside of here while you still have the chance" she said and rested her hand on his.

He tilted his head "Why are you so nice to me?" He asked.

"I've really only known you since I came here, you helped Clarke after my death and you helped us to reunite. For that alone I owe you so much"

"Anytime" he said and stood.

"Are you leaving?" She asked with a small smile.

Murphy smiled back "I need to go find someone, I'll get a report on Clarke and give you an update before I leave Arkadia" he said and walked off. Disappearing after a few steps.

Lexa's smile dropped, she knew her soulmate was currently fighting for her life and losing. She wasn't surprised when it was Abby who appeared before her and not Murphy a few minutes later The second she'd seen the doctors face, her fears were confirmed "She's dying" the warrior stated, tears springing to her eyes.

"She'd already lost too much blood before we got to her, her liver was shredded, even if I'd been there right after, I couldn't...." The older woman sobbed. Lexa stood and pulled Abby into her arms "I know she's going to be here with you and I'll be able to see her when I want but..."

"She is dying" the younger woman said "Her physical fight is done, did she go down fighting?"

"Emerson was dead when we reached her, your knife was through his heart" she said, she pulled back "I should get back" she said taking a step back.

"There is something first, since Clarke will be here full time, you and Raven are going to have to tell her, the only reason I haven't is she has not asked me directly"

Abby blushed "You've seen us?" She asked.

"It's a little hard to miss my future mother in law kissing Arkadia's resident mechanic" she said with a small smile, wiping the tears from her eyes. Months ago, when Lincoln and Octavia had gotten married, Clarke had explained to Lexa what marriage meant and what traditions were involved in her culture. In the grounder culture it was about as simple as getting the same tattoo, which Clarke had done on her arm after Lexa had died, she also has the infinity symbol on the back of her neck once she'd taken the chip.

The doctor raised an eyebrow "Mother in law?" She asked folding her arms.

"Clarke has expressed interest in marriage and I want to cement our union" the younger woman explained "Octavia told me that usually if it was a man they would ask the woman's father for their hand in marriage, since Clarke's father is no longer with us I was going to ask you" Lexa knelt in front of Abby "Will you, Abigail Griffin, grant me your daughters hand in marriage?" She asked.

"I know how much you love each other, so of course" she said.

Lexa stood and hugged her, suddenly Clarke's voice came into her mind 'Lex....it hurts....everywhere hurts'

"Clarke?" The ex commander said out loud and Abby disappeared from in front of her. Suddenly she felt a rushing sensation and she was standing next to Raven, Abby and a man she knew as Wick.

"I told you we could do it" the mechanic said and high fived the engineer. He packed up his things and left.

"Lexa?" She heard Clarke's voice which was huskier than normal, she walked over to the bed wanting to hold her loves hand but it passed through the blondes. She looked to Raven "Your a hologram, a projection of light, we've been working on it for a while when Clarke kept calling for you, I figured now was a good time to test it" Raven explained. Abby moved up behind the mechanic and rested her head on her back, she needed the comfort.

"How are you here?" The blonde asked reaching for her.

"I'm only a projection but I'm here, I'm right here" Lexa said kneeling down next to the bed "Once we get back I'll hold you forever" the brunette said, the tears starting to trickle down her face.

"It hurts" Clarke said, her breathing was getting worse.

"I know sweetheart, your fight is over, relax and remember death is not the end, just the beginning to a new chapter in our existence" Abby moved out from behind Raven and took her daughters hand as she kept trying to touch Lexa's.

Before the ex commander could say anymore the door slammed open "Where is she?" Bellamy said, he was flanked by Jasper, Monty and Miller. Kane followed closely behind. They all froze when they saw Lexa kneeling next to the blonde "How is she here?" Bellamy asked.

"Leave Traitor, she doesn't need you here" Lexa said to Bellamy, venom lacing her tone. Clarke had never forgiven him for his part in Pike's plans. No matter how hard the man tried the blonde had not said a word to him since the day she killed Pike. Octavia was only just starting to talk to him now herself.

"She's a Hologram" Raven said "Clarke was yelling for her, I'm sorry boys you need to go" the mechanic said and led them out. 

Kane stayed. "She's dying isn't she?" He asked.

"Yes" Abby said as her voice cracked.

"I'll send word to Polis, Aiden will want to be here for the ceremony" he said.

"He already knows" Lexa said "Clarke has a special chip inside her, a commanders chip that means he can feel her passing. He'll be riding out as we speak" she said, as her lover had finally relaxed, the warrior knew she wouldn't last much longer. She could feel Clarke's full consciousness moving to the city, she turned to her "In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, Until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.” She repeated the words Clarke had said to her as she died, she wished she could kiss her but that would have to wait.

"L.." The blonde tried to speak.

"Shhh" the brunette shushed her gently "We can talk later, just relax" she said.

Abby was holding Clarke's hand. Raven came back and put her hands on her girlfriends shoulders.

"I can't..... Feel.... Anything....." The deathly ill blonde gasped out.

"Your body is shutting down" the doctor said softly, she reached over and switched off the heart monitor and the IV. She pulled the IV line from her hand, she knew as did Lexa, that her daughter had only moments left.

"Once she's gone you need to get the chip from neck, it needs to be put away for safe keeping, it's a commander chip and it allows for more than just a key to the city it's a communication device and it helps to keep the matrix going, you'll also need to choose an ambassador to stay in Polis" she explained. 

"Do.....as....she..asks" Clarke said, she coughed, her mother held a small towel to her mouth when she pulled it back it was bright red blood.

Lexa looked to Abby "She's bleeding into her lungs"' 

The ex commander hated watching this and not be able to do anything, even though she knew Clarke would still be with her, watching her soulmates body die was not something she wanted to do. 

"I'm sorry sweetie" her mother said "I wish I could help you" she sobbed.

"I...." The blonde tried to speak but she couldn't anymore.

"Your fight is over" Abby said resting her hand on Clarke's chest, tears were streaming down her face, Raven sat behind her on the bed wrapping her hands around her waist "You don't have to fight anymore, you can let go" the doctor said, letting her know it was okay to stop holding on. Suddenly Clarke's breathing stopped and the spark left her eyes. Abby fell forward and sobbed onto her only child's chest "No no no no" she muttered.

Raven rubbed her girlfriends back "Is there anything else we need to do?" She asked.

Lexa shook her head "I don't think so, Aiden and his aids will help take care of the funeral rites, just get the chip out and put it away, I'll set up a meeting with Becca soon to see what we should do with it from here"

"I'll let you go back, so you can see Clarke" The mechanic said, she reached over to the hologram projector.

"Thank you for bringing me here" Lexa said as her tears fell freely.

Raven nodded and flipped the switch.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

When Lexa reappeared she found Clarke sitting on the seat in front of her. The blonde stood and wrapped her arms around the love of her life. The brunette sighed into the hug, holding on to her tightly. Even knowing her physical death meant she would have her with her all the time, watching her die wasn't something she ever wanted to experience, she cried into Clarke's shoulder "It's okay" she said softly running her hands up and down her back.

"I just wished I could have held you, like you held me" Lexa mumbled through the tears.

"I know but it's over now, we owe nothing to our people now, we can just be us" the blonde said.

Lexa lifted her head and stepped back, taking Clarke's hands in her own "I've wanted to do this since the day you saved me from Pauna, I knew that day I would always want you with me, by my side" she moved down onto one knee "You and I were always destined for each other, You are the other half of my soul, I love you, Clarke Griffin will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" The blonde smiled and pulled Lexa to her feet, she kissed her passionately. After a few seconds the brunette pulled back "So was that a yes?" She asked, wrapping their still joined hands around Clarke's back.

The blonde rested her forehead against Lexa's "Of course it's a yes" she said and leant forward into another steamy, toe curling kiss.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

I apologise if any of this is wrong I got it from a Trigedasleg translator online.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Translations:-

 

teik the man en frag em op - take the man and kill him

 

em ste a natrona kom the heda - he is a traitor to the commander 

 

sha wanheda, the gada? - yes Wanheda, the girl?"

 

the gada ste kom me - the girl is with me

 

be pis kom me so em does nou attack me - be angry at me so he does do not attack me


End file.
